Hope
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: How Sauron came to be....


Hope

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own ANYTHING....  
  


Three hundred years after the Fellowship was broken......  
  


I will tell you a story. This story is not a happy one, nor does it ever completely end, wrote the Elf. She briefly looked up from her writing, and her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

This Elf was unlike any other one. Her thigh-length hair was as black as a raven's wing and shone like velvet. While most of her people's eyes were a sparkling blue, her eyes were the color of spring's first green, the color of emeralds.

The Elf's name was Varda, Queen of the Stars, though she was called Morgan. Throughout the centuries, she had been called many things, each of them different. In the millennia to come, she would still be known by many names: Mother Nature. The Morgan, who was the Celtic goddess that disguised herself as a raven and haunted battlefields and graves of the dead. But this Elf would be remembered, always, as Morgan Le Fay. The seductress and sorceress of Camelot and Arthurian legend.

This story begins long ago, during the darkest age in the deepest period of darkness, she continued to write. This world, now known as Middle-earth, was new--and many perils, some dangerous, threatened this world.

But none were evil----no, not yet. I was there, when the Evil One, called Enemy by some, first came into existence. I was there, before evil first came to be--before the Creation. Tom Bombadil thought, and still thinks, that he was the first. He wasn't. I was. And I will still be here after the End. I am Time itself; I have seen many things over the long millennia.

I watched as my people first came to be. Smiled as they flourished. Observed as the Dwarves burrowed deep in the earth. Sorrowed when Men and Hobbit were one, then split to go their separate ways.

I am only a legend now. I'm fading away from the memories of things mortal and immortal alike. Even the great Sauron had begun to forget about me; I, who was the first being he saw after he was 'born.' Soon, all too soon, I will be forgotten...maybe forever this time.

Yet....I wait. Watching. Observing. The Elves believe that Sauron has finally vanished. Even Legolas Greenleaf, the Elven prince of the Woodland Realm, has started to push the memories to the back of his mind. But Sauron hasn't vanished. He never has. The Evil One waits in the Darkness, as I wait in the Light. Each of us watch as the people of Middle-earth slowly forget about us, the wars Sauron caused....and the Fellowship of the Ring, created three hundred years ago. In a few hundred years more, the Fellowship of the Ring will be a legend. In a thousand years, it will be a myth. Then it will fade from memory altogether.

And then, once again, it will being anew, as it has from the beginning, oh-so-long-ago.....

The world was blanketed in darkness. No light shone upon my world. Not yet, at least. I spent my days wandering, watching my world with green eyes not yet jaded with Time. I was alone, yet I did not care. I did not even know what I was, but I was content. Later on, I would discover that I was a god, one of the Valar, and that there were others just like me; though I would not met them for a very long time.

One day, as it must always be, evil appeared. Something dark, something corrupted and cruel, something evil had to have been created to balance my light. Even in the obsidian blackness of the Age of Darkness, my light, my Power, shone like a beacon.

That day, the air had been heavy and something putrid was on the wind. I sensed that something bad would happen----yet I did not know what. And why should I have known? Until then, evil had never existed.

The earth erupted around me and vents shot up boiling water into the cold air. Steam filled the area within miles and the water burned me and everything else it touched. The ground screamed, as if desperate to keep something unnatural from the world, keeping it deep within its earthen womb. The earth screamed once again and a hand suddenly thrust up from the ground.

The stench of evil filled the air. Even though I had never encountered evil before, instinctively, I knew what it was.

And so, Sauron finally showed himself to Middle-earth. Evil had finally come, as it always had to.

Varda's quill stopped for a moment and she looked up at her cave, taking a deep, shuddering breath. Though the event she had just written about happened many, many years ago....all she had to do was close her eyes and relive the moment.

That......that was the day that evil finally showed itself, in the form of Sauron, the Ring Lord.

But, as long as there was great Evil in the world, there would be great Good. Sometimes, that great Good would come in the most unlikely and unexpected of places. And it had, over three hundred years ago, with a little Hobbit named Frodo Baggins...

As long as great Evil survived, so would great Good. There was hope.....


End file.
